There are many devices and methods known for transient noise detection in an audio signal which often make use of the signal characteristics. If, however, transient noise is detected only in terms of signal characteristics, e.g. the signal spectrum, such kind of transient noise may not be hearable and the conventional detection algorithms may thus lead to false positives as those known methods and devices generally detect noise that is both hearable and not hearable by a person. Such a device and method are, for instance, described in US 2008/0261594 A1 and WO 2010/083879 A1.
In particular, WO 2010/083879 A1 discloses a hearing aid having means for detecting fast transients in the input signal and means for attenuating the detected transients prior to presenting the signal with the attenuated transients to a user. Detection is performed therein by measuring the peak difference of the signal upstream of a band split filter bank and comparing the peak difference against at least one peak difference limited.